The Day That Tea Was On Her Period
by Chris's girl 14
Summary: Tea made a wish that turned Yugi and Yami into girls while she was in pain and on her period. Now, Yugi and Yami must deal with the pains of being a girl!
1. Chapter 1

The Day That Tea Was On Her Period

"God damn it Yami! Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone or anything right now."

Yugi and Yami began talking through their mind link. "Yugi, what had gotten into to Tea? She's acting more fiery and fierce than I have ever seen her before."

"I really don't know. I'm not an expert on women. You know that Yami. Actually I'm probably the exact opposite."

_I really wish that those boys knew what it was like to have a period. They would know that it completely sucks._

Suddenly Tea heard a voice speaking in her head. It was quiet at first but soon became louder. "Tea, do you really actually want those guys to have a period?"

"Yes, just long enough for those two brats to know what I'm going through right now."

"If you wish for that to happen, than it shall come true. In order for this to work, I will need to turn your friends into girls."

Tea nodded her head._ This should be interesting. _

"By tomorrow, they will have become girls. Soon after that, they will get their very first period. I hope you enjoy watching them suffer."

The voice disappeared and Tea came back to reality. "Was that all a dream? Did I really just make Yugi and Yami turn into girls? This is becoming crazy."

"Tea, are you alright? You were staring and making a strange expression on your face."

"I'm fine Yugi. said Tea with a slightly angry tone to her voice.

"If you say so Tea. Hey Yami, do you feel a bit strange? Like your body is changing into something else?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I feel that way."

_Oh no! I really did wish for that to happen to them. It's happening to Yugi faster than the voice said. _Suddenly Yugi fell to the floor and passed out. "Yugi!" they screamed!


	2. Chapter 2

The Day Tea Was On Her Period

Yugi woke a few hours later. "Where-Where am I? What happened? Why are you guys staring at me?"

"You passed out earlier. You might want to take a look in a mirror."

"Why would you want me to look in a mirror Tea?"

"Yugi please just look in the mirror."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the hell happened to me? Why do I look like a girl?"

Yugi was still short but his hair was long. It came down to the middle of his back and had red as well as blond streaks in it. He was wearing a black dress and noticed that he had to lumps on his chest. _Those must be my breasts. Agh. I will have to wear a bra and be girly! Make-up and hair, this is going to be a nightmare come true._

"I'm sorry aibou. Neither of us know why you turned into a girl but for now you'll have to deal with it. You're going to have to get a new name since Yugi is a guy name. What should his name be, Tea?

"I think his name should be Yumi Mae. What do you think of that Yugi?"

"I guess it will do. Tea, you are going to have to take me shopping. I totally tank at acting and dressing like a female."

"Sure Yugi, I mean Yumi. Let's go now. This will be fun. Maybe, since you're a girl, you will act like one a pick out female clothes."

"Yami, do you want to go with us? I'm sure we could buy you some new clothes since you always complain about having nothing to wear."

"Sure Yumi. I'll go, only if I can see you in your first bra!"

"You're staying here. Since I'm a girl, I really need to protect my body even more than before. You are a perverted idiot, you know that?"

"I knew that Yumi. Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked to have gone to see you in your bra."

"Yami, you bitch, you're staying here. It's already hard enough that Yugi was turned into a girl, but you keep on harassing him! Sometimes I hate you more than I hate being a girl!"

"Are you going to be alright Tea? I know that Yami is a conniving little bitch, but that doesn't mean that he's doing it on purpose. And why would you hate being a girl?"

Yumi, I'll tell you on the way to the mall. I wouldn't want to give it any ideas."

Yami could only stand in shock. He couldn't believe that Tea or his aibou would talk to him that way. He felt so down in the dumps. _I am such a fucking idiot. I can't do anything right. Now Tea and Yugi must both hate my guts. I wonder how I could make it up to them._

AT THE MALL

"Tea, could we go to the bra store first? I would rather just get it over with."

"Sure Yumi. I need to buy more bras for myself anyway. Just to warn you, since I don't know what size you are, I'm going to have to have someone measure you. You know someone who is trained to find the perfect fitting bra."

"Tea, could you measure me yourself? I don't want some strange woman or man touching me. I would really rather it is you."

"I'll ask the people there if it's alright. I'll bring them your measurements and they can determine what size you are."

"It's fine, as long as they don't get to touch me."

"Here we are Yumi. Are you ready?"

"No, I don't want to go in there. Those things look terrible."

"Well, I suggest that you wear one. Or, would you rather go flopping painfully around like you are now?"

"Fine," Yumi muttered to herself. "I guess I'll wear a bra."

IN THE STORE

"Miss, my friend needs her first bra, but she feels a bit awkward about the measuring thing. Do you think it would be alright if I measured her and brought you the measurements after we are finished?"

The young woman looked at Tea and gave a slightly confused look. She wasn't sure what to do about it. She felt bad for the young girl but at the same time, she wasn't sure if she was allowed to do something like that. She decided to let her.

"Take this clip board, pen, and measuring tape. Please let me know when you're finished measuring her."

"I will bring you the measurements in a minute."

Yumi had a terrified look on her face. She really didn't want a bra or to be a girl for that matter. He remembered those classes from when he was younger. The one's about puberty and about what the girls were going through. She hadn't looked at a girl the same way since.

Yumi saw Tea ushering her towards the changing room. She knew that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hurry up Yumi. You wouldn't want to be spotted without a bra on. Trust me; your bra will definitely become something you can't live without."

Yumi gulped and walked towards Tea. She has a strange feeling that something was about to happen to Yami.

"Let's get you measured alright Yumi? Tea said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Tea, I don't want to take of my dress in front of you. I know that they're perfectly natural and all, but I really don't want a bra."

What Tea did next shocked Yumi out of her mind. She felt the dress being pulled off of her.

"Tea, what the hell do you think you're doing to me?"

"Well Yumi, I'm taking off your dress. I can't properly measure you with it on."

After Yumi was stripped of her dress, Tea noticed that she wasn't turned into a girl with underwear on under her dress. A few seconds later, Tea noticed that there was blood on the ground.

"Oh shit!"

"What's wrong Tea? Did something happen to you?"

Tea checked to see if the blood was coming from her but it wasn't. She noticed that the blood was coming from Yumi.

"Yumi, it looks like you just started your first period. You need some protection and quickly. Let me go give the lady your measurements so she can get a bra for you. After that, we need to buy you some underwear and 'protection' for that blood dripping from between your legs."

"Holy shit! Why is my blood coming out of my body?"

"I'll explain later. We need to hurry up though. I don't think that the store is going to be happy with your blood leaking all over the floor Yumi."

_Great, I have blood leaking out of my body, I need a bra, and I'm standing completely stripped in a bra store! What the hell am I going to do and why do I feel so grumpy all of a sudden?_

"Here are the measurements." Tea said happily.

"It looks like your friend is a 32 almost B. I'll go grab one off of the shelf for you."

"Do you think that you could hurry? My friend needs to get home quickly. Her dad just called her on my cell."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

And soon enough, the lady returned with the bra. Yumi quickly put it on.

"Is it supposed to fit like this Tea?"

"Yes, it fits you perfectly. Let's pay for it and get you home."

The two friends paid and left as soon as they could. They gave the lady a hefty tip before leaving.

"Yumi, we need to get you to the drug store now!"

"Um, ok Tea if you say so."

"Let's go."

AT THE DRUG STORE

"Yumi, girls get a period every month, and it's called a menstruation period. It's more commonly called a period though. It's the time when the egg leaves your ovary since it didn't become fertile. You survive it every month. Luckily for you, yours isn't really heavy like mine. That's why I said I hated being a girl."

Yumi nodded and looked at the different varieties of pads and tampons. She couldn't believe that girls went through so much pain and suffering every month.

"Tea, what kind do I get? There are so many different kinds that I don't know which to pick."

"Well, do you think that you want to use a tampon or a pad? I know you're going to ask, what's the difference between a pad and a tampon? I may as well start explaining everything to you now. You put pads in your underwear and basically your blood just kind of drips on it. A tampon goes inside of where the blood is coming out. The tampon will expand and take in the blood while you don't really notice you're bleeding all that much. So, which would you like Yumi?"

_Why would I want either? They both sound do disgusting to me. Bleeding internally or externally? Nasty..._

"I think that I'll buy both since I have never used either one before."

"That sounds good to me Yumi."

Both Tea and Yumi walked up to the front counter to pay for their stuff. When they finished, the two of them headed for Tea's.

AT TEA'S HOUSE

"I never knew being a girl was so difficult Tea. Do you think you could help me learn how to use this stuff for my period? I still haven't bought any underwear and I'm dripping blood all over your car."

"Sure Yumi, and don't worry about the blood. A little goo gone will get that stain right out."

_I'll help her with a pad, since I really don't want to be the one who teaches her how to stick a tampon in. That would be too nasty._

IN THE BATHROOM

Tea had just returned from her room with a pair of underwear for Yumi to borrow. They pulled out the pads from the bag and took one out of the package.

"Put on these Yumi. I'll help you after that."

Yumi pulled the underwear on. They were dark and light blue. Yumi's favorite colors just happened to be those.

"Ok, pull your underwear down and take the back off of the pad. Aim it so that it's in the middle of your underwear and stick it on. Afterwards, remove the wrapper on the wings and fold them over so they are touching the underside of your underwear. It's good to keep the wrapper so you can wrap it up and throw it away later. When you're on your period, it's always important to keep an extra pad with you and to wash your hands after you change it. Do you think you can remember that?"

"I think so, Tea."

"Ok, let's get you home. I'm sure Yami's worried sick about you."

YUMI AND YAMI'S HOUSE

They entered the house and nearly fainted at the sight.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Day That Tea was On Her Period

Yami awoke next to the couch, with the television quite louder than it usually was. He had assumed that he had fallen asleep whilst watching his favorite game show, and fallen off the overused piece of furniture.

UGH, MY HEAD, Yami couldn't help thinking as he stood and surveyed the room in which he was standing. A headache was tearing across the top of his unmanageable hair, and splitting across his temples. The living room remained unchanged from the last time he had seen it: magazines strewn across atop the coffee table in a heap, the floor a mess, leading into the hall into the kitchen, where he planned to take a Tylenol for the pain searing his skull.

It wasn't until he had walked past the opened bathroom door until he realized the horrendous ting that had happened to him.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME? He thought frantically, jumping into the bathroom and staring into the mirror above the sink, in which the shock of it all caused him to vomit. Yami was not staring at himself, but at the body of a teenage girl. He had a tan, round face with the same round, doe eyes that had once made him swoon over tea. Full chest, and startled by that fact, Yami screamed. His voice was no longer held the same masculine, powerful tone that had once struck fear into the hearts of millions. It was high-pitched and girly.

I HAD BETTER CALL TEA, Yami thought. SHE'LL KNOW WHAT TO DO.

On the car ride home, tea's cell phone (A/N; isn't it weird that they all have these things? surely, at least ONE of them has to not have them?) had rang, and Yumi had told her that it was Yami. Tea, still absorbed in thoughts of, and immense embarrassment because of her forthcoming assistance with Yumi, had merely shrugged it off, hoping that Yami hadn't yet experienced the change, but was merely just checking up on them.

Tea realized just how wrong she was as she came through the door.

There was a tall, full chest, slim-bodied sandy-blonde haired teenager, ( Tea would have guessed about 17.) pacing the living room, which the back door opened right up to, muttering anxiously in a high-pitched voice in nervous anticipation of Tea and Yumi coming home.

"Uuuuuh, Yami?"

"EEEEEEEEEK! Tea, you're HERE! I was so worried! Just look at me! I'm stuck in a girls' body to!"

"Well, at least you're ATTRACTIVE," yumi said, coming out of shock. "I look worse than Joey, that day he lost the bet to Tristan with that hot dog eating contest.

NO ONE COULD LOOK WORSE THAN that, Tea thought, amused. "Well, Yami, we had better find a name for YOU, too. Come on, we'll get one on the way to the mall." OY, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE TO GO AGAIN!

"Wait, you're leaving me here? I don't know what to do with THESE!" Yumi held up the tampons and pads, with a confused, frightened look on her face.

Tea chuckled. "There are instructions on the back, Yumi," she explained, having just remembered this. Just call if you get confused, my cell will be on. And with that, Tea and Yami strode out the door.

Frantically pacing, Yumi thought, WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THESE? I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ALREADY. I GUESS I'LL READ THE INSTRUCTIONS.

Running up to the bathroom Yumi remembered a few things Tea had told her.

With Tea

Tea had just jumped into her car. She felt like crap with her bleeding and all. "Man Yami, I just feel like crap. Being a girl sucks."

Yami was about to get in the car when he noticed a big bloody spot on the seat. He began to open the door but before he could finish, he ran off to the garden behind the house and puked. He soon returned and asked Tea what it was.

It was a bloody spot, about the size of a CD case. The color was crimson red and it appeared to be sticky. Yami looked at it again and ran off to puke once more.

I GUESS YAMI HAS A PROBLEM WITH BLOOD, thought Tea as she pulled out a napkin and some goo gone that she stored in her car. She began wiping up the blood after applying the goo gone. Yami returned, once again, only this time he saw that the blood was almost gone.

I WONDER WHY TEA SAID BEING A GIRL SUCKS, DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH WHY SHE FEELS LIKE CRAP? I HOPE THAT BEING A GIRL HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH BLOOD, Yami thought while inching closer to the car.

Tea looked at him wide eyed and said, "Yumi started her period today. I fear that the same thing will happen to you." HE APPEARS TO BE SHELL SHOCKED. HE HASN'T MOVED OR ANYTHING SINCE I TOLD HIM.

"Tea, does that have to do with what my aibou was carrying in her hands? I don't want to know do I?" Yami grabbed the car for support. He felt dizzy from all of the excitement of the day. "Tea," Yami said in a squeal, "Do you think that we can wait until tomorrow? I feel sick and it's getting late."

"Sure Yami. I should probably help Yumi with that stuff anyway." I HOPE YUMI DIDN'T TRY A TAMPON! FIRST TIME IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE A DOOZY. SHE COULD HURT HERSELF!

Tea ran into the house and dragged Yami with her. DAMN IT! I STILL NEED TO NAME YAMI AND MAKE SURE YUMI DOESN'T KILL HERSELF!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I forgot to tell you last chapter, that tea'sfavoriteharumboy is helping me to write the story. Thanks again. Now, on with the story!

The Day That Tea Was On Her Period

After barfing once more, Yami began to walk towards the house, feeling quite nauseated, with Tea walking close but not too close behind. They soon reached the house. By this point in time, Yami was so dizzy that she was about to fall on her face.

MAN, I FEEL SO DIZZY. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? Slowly, Yami began to fall forward. She was about to hit her face on the glass coffee table. OH MAN, THIS IS GONNA HURT, SHE THOUGHT. But for Yami the pain never came. Instead she was pushed into the overused couch. A young woman had saved him. It was Tea.

From upstairs, Yumi heard a soft thud as Tea hit the floor. Yumi had been trying to figure out how a tampon worked. She had managed to get the applicator inside but didn't realize that the tampon was inside of it. She pulled her underwear up and screamed in pain as she stood up. The applicator was causing her a severe amount of pain as it stuck out of her body.

Tea, now standing and looking at Yami had heard Yumi's high pitched scream of agony. "I'll be right back, Yami," Tea's voice sounded with fear. "Ok, Tea."

Tea dashed up the stairs. WHAT THE HELL DID YUMI DO NOW! She thought to herself. Yumi was currently madly cursing and screaming in pain. NOW I KNOW WHY BEING A GIRL IS SHITTY. Yumi thought.

Tea slammed the bathroom door open. "Yumi, what the hell is going on in here?" She yelled in panic. She could see the pain and pleading look in Yumi's eyes. With a quivering voice Yumi began to tell her story. "…And that's how I tried to use a tampon."

Not being able to bear it any longer, Yami walked upstairs to see what was wrong with his hikari. She walked in to find Tea helping Yumi to put the tampon in correctly. Yami passed out from the site of blood. Tea looked behind herself to find Yami's body on the floor. WELL, SHE SURE DOES PASS OUT A LOT, Tea thought amused.

After teaching Yumi how to take the tampon applicator out, and leave the tampon itself in, she picked up Yami's female body. OH SHIT, She thought. There was a big bloody spot on the carpet.

DAMN IT! NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH TWO GIRLS WHO ARE ON THEIR FIRST PERIODS! WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO NOW? YAMI IS PASSED OUT AND IN MY ARMS. YUMI PUT IN HER FIRST TAMPON, AFTER DOING IT INCORRECTLY, FIRST, AND NOW SHE IS DOWNSTAIRS EATING CHOCOLATE! Tea thought frantically.

"Yami, will you please wake up? Please? You've started your first period and are bleeding." The body stirred slightly in her arms. "Tea, why does my head hurt and why do I feel extremely wet in my lower portions of my body?"

Tea, not sure what to do, told him once again that she had started her period. "What the hell is a period?" Tea shifted slightly. "You mean you don't know? Man, for an ancient pharaoh, you sure are dumb. Basically you have blood drip out of you for a few days. It sounds a lot better than it actually is, trust me. Yumi knows that as well. Because seriously, females feel like crap during this time, that's why I was so spacy and grumpy the other day."

Until next time, ciao

Chris's girl 14


	5. Chapter 5

**Important Author's Note **

**Read Print Below**

Ok, anybody who has read this story lately should know that I made some changes in the last chapter. You should reread it before you read this chapter.

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Tea, not sure what to do, told him once again that she had started her period. "What the hell is a period?" Tea shifted slightly. "You mean you don't know? Man, for an ancient pharaoh, you sure are dumb. Basically you have blood drip out of you for a few days. It sounds a lot better than it actually is, trust me. Yumi knows that as well. Because seriously, females feel like crap during this time, that's why I was so spacy and grumpy the other day."**

**This time on Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Yami shifted slightly and gave a dumbfounded look.**

"**Come on now, Yami. Let's get you cleaned up." Yami followed Tea into the bathroom. They didn't have to go far since Yami had passed out right next to the bathroom door.**

"**Tea, how do you make the bleeding stop?" Tea looked Yami square in the eyes with her cerulean ones. Her simple answer was, "You don't." Yami gulped. "What do you mean by you don't?" Tea gave Yami a sympathetic look before answering his question. "Your period won't stop until it's ready to stop. It will stop after all of the blood you have in your uterus is shed. Luckily for you, these days there are ways to make bleeding not so bad."**

**Tea sat down on the floor and began rummaging through the cabinet on the bottom half of the vanity. She pulled out a small box with the label tampons on it. **

"**What in the seven hells are those Tea," asked Yami. He had a terrified look on his face, much to the degree of how Yumi looked when she found out that she had blood dripping out of her body.**

"**These are called tampons, and you will use them unless you would rather wear a pad. The suck since after all, you would feel much like you do now."**

**Yami muttered something under his breath before agreeing. "Fine, I'll use the god damned tampons."**

**Tea stood up. "Good, I'd thought that you would see things my way."**

"**Tea, you suck ass sometimes. Did you know that?" She looked at him. "Sure did Yami. Sure did." Yami smiled at these comments.**

"**Now Yami, we've been standing here for the past twenty minutes. Take off your sticky clothes and get in the shower."**

**Yami took off her now soiled clothes. MAN, I FEEL DIZZY AGAIN, he thought as he looked down at the blood covering her body.**

"**Oh, Yami… You have a really heavy period like me. Unfortunately that means that you are going to need to use a super tampon and remember to change it every four hours or so. If you don't, than people will see blood on your clothes and it will be much to your embarrassment."**

"**Damn it! Being a girl is about one hundred times shittier than being a guy. At least we don't have to deal with this shit every fucking month of the god damned year!"**

"**I know Yami, I know," Tea soothed.**

"**Let me get cleaned up now, ok? You can stay here if you want. I think I might need guidance."**

"**Ok, I'll stay here." Tea walked over to the toilet, put the lid down and sat upon it. She sat a little to quickly and nearly lost her balance. She grabbed the back of the toilet to keep from crashing to the ground. With a sigh of relief, Tea sat up and smiled.**

**Yami smirked. "I'm glad that you didn't leave Yugi, I mean Yumi and I to deal with this on our own. God, if it wasn't for you, than we probably would have committed suicide. Actually now that I think about it, Yumi would never do something like that and neither would I."**

**Tea laughed at Yami's rambles. Yami looked at her quizzically and started laughing with her. **

**Yami turned on the water to the bath tub. It was warm enough that the bathroom started to steam up. **

"**I'm guessing that you're finally going to start to get cleaned up, Yami?" She stepped into the shower before answering, "Yeah Tea. I'd figured that it would be better than dripping more blood on the floor. We already have quite a mess to clean up." **

**There was blood covering the floor from the door, to the sink, to the toilet, and finally to the tub. Her clothes were covered in blood as well as Tea's. **

"**I guess you're right. We'll clean this mess up and then we'll wash our clothes. Afterwards, I think we should probably shower again."**

"**Sounds like a plan, Tea."**

**Yami finished bathing. She stepped out of the tub while Tea prepared a tampon. **

"**Here Yami, you use a tampon like this." Yami aimed the tampon for the hole. She pushed it in and took the applicator out.**

"**Hey Tea, it's in." Tea had turned her head and covered her eyes while Yami put her tampon in. Tea didn't want to be sick to her stomach while cleaning the blood.**

"**Good Yami. Now, let's clean up this mess."**


	6. Chapter 6

The Day That Tea Was On Her Period

With her tampon in, Yami stood up and looked at Tea. "Well, I guess we should begin to clean this blood up." Tea nodded in agreement.

"Yami, will you go get some rags and soap for me please?" Tea asked as sweetly as she could, giving Yami pleading round eyes.

"Sure Tea," said Yami in her most enthusiastic voice that she could muster. 'Even as a girl, I have emotional feelings…'

Yami left the bathroom, tripping over the bathroom rug on her way out. This caused Tea to giggle at Yami. She just kept on walking trying not to turn around and loose her temper; after all, she was very temper mental as of now.

Yami returned with the rags and some soap. Tea smiled softly when she acknowledged her.

"Well, let's get started on cleaning up this mess already. I'm really sick and tired of looking at it. Besides it makes the house look like a pig sty," Yami said sounding a bit grumpier than usual.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Yami. Could you please hand me that rag and bottle of soap?"

"Sure Tea. I'd be glad to," Temper now leaving her.

DOWNSTAIRS WITH YUMI

Yumi was completely oblivious to the fact that the two of them were beginning to clean up the disaster in the bathroom. She had been lying down on the couch, watching television, and snacking on chocolate. She noticed that females often ate chocolate when they were not feeling so well, and figured that she may as well try it.

MEANWHILE WITH YAMI AND TEA

While Yumi was downstairs munching on choclate, Yami and Tea were nearly finished with cleaning the bathroom. The worst of the mess was gone now with only a few stains remaining. Tea told Yami not to fret, because she would clean them up tomorrow with some goo gone.

"Ok, Now that we're finished, let's go to bed. It's getting late and we're gonna have a long day tomorrow Tea."

"You're so right Yami. Let's go get Yumi and let her know, because I seriously doubt that she's even moved from her spot on the couch."

"Yeah, you're probably right. When my aibou doesn't want to move, she won't move, and you know that as well as I. Don't you remember the day that Yumi didn't want to leave from her favorite spot in that tree in the park?"

Tea nodded fondly as she remembered that day.

(FLASHBACK)

"Come on aibou, it's time to go." Everyone had been spending a lovely afternoon in the park on a Saturday afternoon. Tristan and Joey were arguing over some pointless shit, Tea was talking girl talk to Mai, and Yumi climbed a tree.

"No! I don't want to go home!"

"Aibou you will get your sorry ass down here now, or you shall pay!"

Joey, Tristan, Mai, and Tea looked in the direction of the two. Tea merely shook her head and laughed, which got everyone else laughing as well.

"Aibou, really… won't you get down already, please?"

"No, make me!" Yumi threatened.

"Fine, I will." Yami jumped up in the tree. She started pulling and ripping at Yumi. She, of course wouldn't let go.

Eventually, Yami gave up and the gang told Yumi that they were going to leave her in the park all by herself, overnight.

She freaked out and jumped out of the tree, almost hurting herself.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Let's go, before Yumi begins to wonder where we are," Said Yami.


	7. Chapter 7

The Day That Tea Was on Her Period

Chapter 7

"Yumi," Tea called from the stairs. "Come on up stairs. It's time we all went to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Reluctantly Yumi looked away from her now favorite soap opera. Glancing towards the stairs she hollered, "Ok Tea, just a few more minutes. I want to finish watching this television show."

Yami rolled her eyes. 'It's always been this way,' she thought. 'Even when Yumi was a boy, he would want to stay up to finish watching some movie or other show. "But Yumi," yelled Yami. "You'll be tired tomorrow, just like every other time you stay up late. Come to bed."

Yumi sighed angrily, "Fine, but just so you know, you're not the boss of me. I can make decisions for myself." She dragged her body off of the couch, bringing the remote with her. She clicked the off button then set the remote next to the television. She walked upstairs.

"Yumi, Yami, do you all mind if I sleep in the spare bedroom," Tea asked. The girls told her it was fine. "Ok, thanks," She said cheerfully before departing to the room.

"Oyasumi mina," Tea yelled, crawling into the warn bed, more than ready for a good night's sleep. Yumi and Yami bid her good night and fell asleep almost instantly.

THE NEXT MORNING

She rubbed her sleep filled eyes as she tried to force herself into an upright position. 'Was that just a bad nightmare, or did Yami and I really get turned into girls?' Now able to see, Yumi looked around and got her answer. She and Yami were definitely girls. 'Come to think of it, Yami never did get a girls name did she? I think she should be called Yamiko, (Thanks Riana Kaiba!!) after all, it's still close to her old name.'

Meanwhile, Yamiko, formerly Yami, was snoring away, in an unladylike way in the bed next to hers. 'She's probably having the same dream I had,' thought Yumi. 'She'll probably wake soon.'

Just as Yumi predicted, Yamiko woke up about five minutes later, wondering exactly what Yumi had thought about when she first woke up.

Yamiko's round eyes glanced towards Yumi, immediately noticing her hair flying in all directions. "So, it wasn't a dream was it aibou?" Yumi shook her head no apologetically. "I can't believe we're stuck in girl's bodies!"

"Speaking of girls, you never got a girl name yesterday. I was thinking Yamiko. Is that alright with you," Yumi asked, a smile gracing her now high graceful cheekbones.

'I wonder where my aibou got that name from. Oh well, it's pretty.' Nodding, she told Yumi the name was just fine and very beautiful.

Tea walked in their bedroom a few minutes later, looking more than a little frazzled. "I just had this strange dream that you all were turned into girls. Now, we all know there's no…" Tea stopped dead in her sentence when she saw them.

'Shit! They really are girls. It wasn't just some crazy dream,' Tea thought as she glanced at Yumi's mid length, black hair complete with red and blonde streaks. She also saw Yamiko's sandy blonde hair, and round doe eyes.

"It's true Tea, we really are girls. By the way, Yami's new name is Yamiko. I thought it sounded pretty," answered Yumi, staring at Tea's shocked face.

"Yes, yes it is," Tea told them, before growing dizzy, while collapsing on the ground.

"Tea," Yumi and Yamiko screamed! "Shit, what the hell happened, she wasn't like this yesterday!"

**Author's Note:**

**So, what do you think happened to Tea? If you guess right, I'll update sooner! Also, if you have any ideas, let me know, and I'll be glad to try to add them into the story in some of the next couple of chapters.**

**Oh, once again, I want to thank Riana Kaiba for the name Yamiko! It's a lovely name.**

**Ja ne!**

**Chris's Girl 14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Oh wow, it's been such a long, long time since I've updated this story. To be honest, I had no idea what to write and I had no idea what exactly I had been planning. So, if it sucks, I'm sorry. I hope you all still like it anyway. Sorry if it's short!

Oh, and I really do hope to update soon. Most of the time now, I really don't have much homework to keep me down. My classes are all so easy now. I guess the only thing that's going to mess up possible updating is whenver I finally get a job… Eww, I really don't want one. Oh well. Guess I'd better stop complaining.

Hope you enjoy!

By the way, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I don't make a profit off of it!

The Day That Tea Was On Her Period

Chapter 8

'Ugh, my head,' Tea thought, as she slowly tried to lift herself up. "What happened to me, and why do I feel like a train ran over me," Tea asked, feeling very confused. Her already round eyes were large and frightened.

Long black hair cascaded down and over her shoulders as she leaned over in Tea's direction. "Tea, everything is going to be just fine. You collapsed earlier this morning when you saw Yamiko and me," She paused. "Unfortunately, you must have forgotten we were girls, and it confused you so much that you passed out and hit your head. Which reminds me, how is it that you feel Tea," Yumi asked, greatly concerned for her very good friend.

Her eyes pleaded in pain, "Like I got run over by a train." Tea lost what little energy she had, and fell back down on what she now realized was a couch. "Did you all move me here after I passed out?"

Yamiko nodded her head towards Tea in affirmation of her question. "Yup, we sure did Tea. It's not like we were just going to leave you there toppled on the floor in a heap. Just what kind of friends do you take us for anyway," Yamiko gently teased, a small giggle coming from her lips, as she blushed crimson.

"Good ones, that's what," Tea smiled. Afterward, she closed her blue eyes and went to sleep.

"Guess she's a little tired ay, Yamiko," asked Yumi, gently. All the while, her mind was turning, hoping desperately that Tea was going to be alright.

"Mmm, She is. Don't worry though, aibou. I'm absolutely positively sure that Tea will be just fine."

Yumi's eyes widened with surprise. "Yamiko, how the hell did you know I was wondering about that?!?"

Yamiko's eyes softened as she looked at Yumi. "Well…" her voice drifted. "It's kind of hard to explain, but sometimes, I just know exactly what's going through your head. I'm not exactly sure how it works though, and I know it isn't the mind link. It really does make me wonder…"

"Yeah, I understand. It makes me wonder too," Yumi admitted softly.


End file.
